D'un monde à l'autre
by Alounet
Summary: Crossover Digimon/Mario : Un soir, Yamato et Mimi décident de jouer à Super Mario. Mais très vite, ils se retrouvent plongé dans le monde du plombier. Démarre alors pour eux une nouvelle aventure, aider Luigi et Yoshi à retrouver la princesse Daisy... [Abandonnée]
1. Bienvenue à Sarasaland

**D'un monde à l'autre**

_En ce dimanche une bien drôle d'idée me vient ! Celle d'un cross-over entre un anime dont je suis méga fan et d'un jeu vidéo auquel j'adore m'amuser ! Et voilà que cette fic voit le jour._

_Alors aucun des personnages de Digimon ou de Super Mario ne m'appartient… _

_Autant préciser qu'il risque (bien que ce ne soit pas encore totalement définit) d'avoir des relations YAOI/SLASH entre deux personnages masculins._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! ^^

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 – Bienvenue à Sarasaland **

Yamato n'avait pas réellement envie de sortir ce soir là. C'est pourquoi il resta à se morfondre dans son appartement. Du moins, dans celui qu'il partageait avec son père. Bien que ce dernier soit souvent en déplacement, il n'était pas rare de le voir débarquer à tout moment. Ce qui l'arrangeait. Il avait ainsi tout le loisir de faire venir les membres de son groupe - les Teenages Wolves - quand il le souhaitait.

A seize ans, le jeune musicien n'attendait pas grand chose de la vie. Pas qu'il soit déprimé, loin de là, juste qu'il préférait vivre le moment présent et non anticipé la suite des évènements.

Si Yamato ne voulait pas sortir, c'est parce qu'il aimait à certains moment être très fainéant. S'asseoir devant la télévision, mater un concert au hasard ou revoir les épisodes d'une de ses séries préférées. Il adorait Friends depuis que Mimi lui avait fait découvrir la série new-yorkaise par excellence.

D'ailleurs, il s'attendait à voir arriver la jeune fille à tout moment. Mimi était de passage à Odaiba pour quelques jours. Elle espérait pouvoir mettre en place une réunion des Digisauveurs, mais elle a vite déchanté lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que pratiquement tout le monde n'était pas disponible.

Joe préparait un examen très important, Sora était en visite chez son père à Kyoto, Taichi et Daisuke participaient à un séminaire de footballeurs, Ken et Miyako s'adonnaient à leurs premiers rendez-vous en tête à tête...

Si bien que la jeune new-yorkaise décida alors de passer la soirée en tête à tête avec Yamato. Elle avait tout de même avertie Sora par politesse, mais la jeune joueuse de tennis n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Elle avait une totale confiance en son petit-ami - ainsi qu'en sa meilleure amie.

C'est donc sur les coups de 19 heures qu'arriva la jeune fille fraichement débarquée de l'aéroport. Elle restait toujours égale à elle même. Une jeune fille drôle et pétillante, naive et sans peur de dire ce qu'elle pense. L'éternelle Mimi. L'innocence et l'âme du groupe.

- Tu aurais pu faire un effort Yamato ! Tu as vu dans quel état se trouve ton appartement ?

- Mon père n'est pas là et... Je suis un garçon je te rappelles !

- Être un garçon n'excuse pas tout. Regarde Joe, il est très soigneux avec ses affaires. Et Koushiro, c'est le roi du ménage !

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est chez moi que tu viens passer la soirée ? demanda le jeune blond en s'affalant dans le canapé.

- Parce que tu avais besoin d'une fille à domicile pour remettre un peu d'ordre ? annonça t-elle en laissant ses valises à l'entrée et en jetant un oeil tout autour d'elle.

- Ne t'embêtes pas avec ça !

Mais Mimi ne l'écoutait évidemment pas. Elle était déjà en train de débarasser la table de la salle à manger et d'ouvrir un énorme sac poubelles pour jeter tout ce qui devait finir aux oubliettes.

- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué depuis les vacances de Noël ?

- Rien de passionnant. Joe bientôt médecin, à moins qu'il ne fasse une crise cardiaque pendant ses examens, Sora envisage des études de stylisme...

- Tout se passe bien entre vous ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda le jeune homme curieusement.

Mimi posa le sac poubelle et se rapprocha du canapé dans lequel était affalé Yamato.

- Tu oublies notre dernière conversation lorsque tu es venu faire ton concert au festival New-Yorkais ?

- Oublie-ça. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Peut-être que j'avais trop bu.

- Tu ne bois jamais quand tu vas monter sur scène.

Matt se cambra pour faire face à Mimi qui était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Tu n'en as parlé à personne ? Pas même à Sora ?

- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ? Et puis, Sora me parle très peu de votre relation.

- Tu crois qu'elle pressent quelque chose ?

- C'est une fille, se résout de lui répondre Mimi.

La jeune fille continua de faire le rangement de l'appartement de son ami tout en changeant de sujet. Yamato lui demanda si Palmon était partie avec Takeru, Hikari et les autres Digimons en camp de vacances ce que lui confirma Mimi. En effet, Hikari désirant devenir institutrice, elle décida de s'exercer avec les Digimons en organisant chaque mois des petits camps de vacances dans le Digimonde.

- Alors, qu'allons nous faire ?

Yamato regarda son amie quelques peu désolé. Il n'avait absolument rien prévu pour la jeune fille, pas même ce qu'ils mangeraient.

- Je propose livraison d'hamburgers et de frittes ! se réjouit la jeune fille. Et une soirée jeux vidéos, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Des jeux vidéos ? se demanda le jeune blond en dévisageant la jeune fille. A quoi tu vas me faire jouer ?

La jeune fille regarda dans l'armoire du jeune homme ce qu'il possédait en jeux vidéos. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'essentiel constituait en jeux de guerre, d'action ou autres nullités masculines comme elle aimait les appeler.

- Tu vois, confirma Yamato, le choix risque d'être limité.

- Super Mario Bros ! C'est celui multi-joueurs avec les différentes épreuves ? Je l'adore ! Bon je n'y ai jouée qu'une seule fois... Mais il était drôle ! Même s'ils devraient un peu revoir le look des deux plombiers. Allez, met le en route je passe la commande !

Yamato se laissa entrainé dans l'euphorie de la jeune fille. Il installa sa console vidéo tandis qu'elle commandait l'équivalent d'un festin pour dix personnes par téléphone. Une fois terminé, elle vint s'installer aux côtés de son ami. Chacun prit une manette et attendit que le jeu démarre.

- Tu devrais te raser, lança Mimi en regardant Yamato.

Le jeune homme rougit et toucha ses joues, puis son menton. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il avait commencé à se raser. Les premiers signes de masculinité apparaissaient et cela le gênait terriblement que Mimi en fasse la reflexion.

- Je dis ça mais tu fais ce que tu veux. J'aime bien les garçons ayant un côté rebelle, mais je sais aussi par expérience que d'autres vont préférer un côté plus propre…

- Dois-je voir un message subliminal dans ta phrase ?

- Oh non pas du tout ! Tiens il faut choisir son joueur…

- Laisse moi deviner, tu prends Peach ?

- Bingo ! Tu devrais prendre Yoshi, il est tout mignon, ça ta va bien.

- Je ne suis pas mignon, rouspéta Yamato qui détestait qu'on lui fasse des compliments.

- Oh tu as raison, prends plutôt Bowster, il est moche comme un poux.

- Merci je préfère.

Le jeune homme prit tout de même Yoshi parce qu'il était son personnage préféré dans ce jeu vidéo. Au moment ou il appuya sur le bouton Start, une étrange lueur envahit la pièce. Elle émanait tout droit de sa télévision et aveuglait terriblement les deux amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Aucune idée !

Instinctivement, Yamato prit la main de Mimi, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse par enchantement. Et l'instant d'après, il n'était plus dans son canapé.

L'instant d'après, il était allongé dans l'herbe, le ciel bleu illuminant le ciel. Il tenait toujours Mimi dans sa main et il tourna la tête pour apercevoir la jeune fille. Celle-ci allait bien visiblement. Elle ouvrait à son tour les yeux et regardait également son ami.

- On est dans le Digimonde ? demanda t-elle.

Yamato essaya de se relever et se retrouva assit dans l'herbe. Il scruta l'horizon pour apercevoir un paysage familier. Malheureusement, il ne reconnaissait rien. La végétation n'était pas semblable à celle du Digimonde. Et plus inquiétant encore, au loin, il apercevait un énorme château.

- Il ne ressemble pas au château des Gekomon, remarqua Mimi. Mais j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit…

Yamato également partageait la même impression que son amie. Après s'être relevé, il continua d'observer les alentours. La jeune fille qui était restée assise se leva à son tour.

- Ou tu vas ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est dangereux de partir ?

- Il faut bien que nous sachions ou nous nous trouvons.

- C'est vrai…

Mimi frotta sa jupe et remit comme il le faut sa veste en jean. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses bottes.

- Pourquoi je ne penses jamais à mettre des baskets ? Ca devient tellement fréquent de tomber dans d'autres mondes…

Tout en se plaignant à elle-même, elle regarda un panneau bleu face à elle. Il indiquait le nom d'une ville qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Matt ! Regarde ça !!

Le jeune musicien s'approcha de la jeune fille et vit le panneau à son tour « Bienvenue à Sarasaland ».

- Pourquoi ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Parce que nous sommes dans l'un des pays du jeu vidéo Super Mario.

La jeune fille émit un léger rire, persuadé que Matt était en train de se moquer d'elle. Mais devant son expression sérieuse, elle ravala sa salive et le regarda de plus près.

- Tu plaisantes ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Tu étais bien avec moi lorsque nous sommes tombés dans le monde Digital ?

- Oui mais le monde Digital existe, ce n'est pas un jeu vidéo ! C'est totalement… Différent ! Pas vrai ? Et qu'allons nous faire ?

- Tenter de rentrer chez nous, que nous reste t-il d'autres à faire ?

Mimi s'approcha de son ami et lui pinça fort le bras droit. Le jeune garçon lâcha un cri et regarda la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Alors ce n'est pas un rêve ! Nous sommes vraiment dans ce jeu vidéo ?

Les appréhensions de la jeune new-yorkaise furent vite interrompues par l'arrivée d'un petit dinosaure vert portant un panier de fraises. Mimi lâcha un cri et fut vite interrompue par Matt. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle panique ce pauvre dinosaure. Ce dernier lâcha son panier lorsqu'il aperçu les deux jeunes gens.

- Vous êtes des bandits ? Vous voulez mon panier de fraises ! Tenez je vous le donne mais ne me faites pas de mal !

- Du calme, tenta Yamato, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Nous ne sommes pas des bandits nous sommes des… Aventuriers…

Mimi regarda son ami essayant de comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

- Des aventuriers ? Vous êtes là pour retrouver la Princesse Daisy ?

- Tout à fait, mentit Yamato qui essayait de trouver une raison logique à sa présence dans ce lieu.

- Enchanté alors. Je m'appelle Yoshi.

- Ravit de te connaître. Moi c'est Yamato et cette jeune fille s'appelle Mimi.

- Vous êtes très jolie. Vous ressemblez à une princesse mais vous portez de drôles de vêtements.

- Ah bon ? Je te signale que je suis à la pointe de la mode à New York !

- C'est le nom de votre village New York ?

- Pas vraiment, tu nous excuses une minute ?

Yamato prit par le bras la jeune fille et s'éloigna quelques peu pour murmurer :

- Ne parlons pas de notre vrai monde, il ne pourrait rien comprendre et nous prendre pour des ennemis.

- Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que nous faire passer pour des aventuriers c'est bien mieux… Et comment vas-tu lui dire qu'on est pas là pour retrouver la princesse Daisy ? Et d'ailleurs c'est pas à Mario de s'en occuper ?

- Calme-toi. Nous allons demander à Yoshi de nous accompagner jusqu'au château de la princesse. Une fois sur place, on tentera de trouver une solution pour… Trouver une solution.

La jeune fille passa sa main dans ses cheveux et émit un léger grognement. Yamato tentait le mieux possible de rassurer la jeune fille, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il se retourna vers le petit dinosaure :

- Tu accepterais de nous servir de guide et de nous accompagner jusqu'au château ?

- Bien sûr ! Avec grand plaisir. Luigi sera content d'apprendre qu'il aura de l'aide.

Matt esquissa un sourire à Yoshi et fit signe à Mimi de les suivre.

Les trois compères traversèrent un petit village peuplé de différentes créatures. En grand fan de la saga des jeux vidéos, Yamato reconnaissait facilement les différentes espèces qui habitaient ce village. Et autant dire que lui et Mimi attisaient la curiosité de tout le monde. Des étrangers passaient rarement inaperçus.

Au bout d'une petite heure, tous trois arrivèrent jusqu'au château de Sarasaland.

- Qui gouverne en l'absence de Daisy ?

- Son chancelier, le fantôme Boo.

- Vous laissez le gouvernement du pays dans les mains d'un fantôme ? se demanda Mimi. Il est gentil au moins ?

Matt se retourna vers son amie avec de grands yeux de mécontentement.

- Quoi ? chuchota t-elle. Si son Boo est semblable aux Bakemons, c'est un peu dangereux non ?

Yamato ne releva pas sa remarque et suivit Yoshi après avoir passé le pont levis. Ils entrèrent dans un énorme hall parsemé d'un tapis rouge.

- Je vais demander une audience auprès des Koopas.

- Ils sont de votre côté ?

- Dans cette partie du pays, les Koopas servent la Princesse Daisy. Vous n'étiez jamais venu auparavant ?

- Non, répondit sincèrement Yamato.

Mais alors que Yoshi se dirigeait vers deux gardes Koopas, un élégant jeune homme descendit les escaliers en courant. Abordant une tenue bleue et verte, il courait rapidement comme s'il était pressé. Si bien qu'il bouscula Yoshi et le renversa. Il s'excusa milles fois et l'aida à se relever.

- Oh Monsieur Luigi ! Vous tombez bien, il faut que je vous présente deux aventuriers.

- Des aventuriers ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Luigi ? s'étonnèrent Yamato et Mimi en cœur.

- Ou est sa moustache ?

- Et son chapeau de plombier ?

Les deux Digisauveurs avaient face à eux un athlétique jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait des cheveux bruns court, semblait pratiquer régulièrement du sport et, comme le qualifierait plus tard Mimi, il était très beau garçon. Rien à voir avec l'idée qu'elle et Yamato pouvaient se faire lorsqu'ils jouaient à leur jeu vidéo.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Luigi. Yoshi vient de m'apprendre que vous seriez deux aventuriers ?

- Oui ! s'élança Mimi avec le plus beau sourire que Matt ne lui ai jamais vu. Je m'appelle Mimi Tachikawa et je suis une grande aventurière ! J'ai bravé les dangers du Digimonde, affronté les maîtres de l'ombre, et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à Malo Myotismon ou à la ville des jouets !

Luigi la regarda extrêmement perplexe, n'arrivant pas à suivre son histoire ni à en comprendre un seul mot.

- Votre fiancée a beaucoup d'imagination, dit-il en s'adressant à Yamato.

- Ma quoi ? Oh ce n'est pas ma fiancée ! Juste mon amie… Rien de plus ! Et oui, beaucoup d'imagination, vous savez les filles, c'est…

- Je connais ça. Et vous êtes ?

- Yamato.

Yamato tendit sa main vers Luigi et les deux se saluèrent courtoisement. Yamato devait être honnête. Luigi dégageait un certain charisme qu'on ne pouvait nier. Il était attirant et l'on avait automatiquement envie de devenir ami avec cet élégant jeune homme.

- Il paraît donc que la princesse Daisy a disparue ?

- Je ne leur ai pas expliqué le contexte de sa disparition, confia Yoshi qui était toujours présent.

- Je vais m'en charger.

Luigi invita les deux jeunes gens à le suivre. Il passa devant en compagnie de Yoshi tandis que Mimi restait derrière avec Yamato.

- Il est vraiment très beau garçon, tu ne trouve pas ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? demanda Yamato sur la défensive.

Le jeune musicien ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mimi avait vraiment le don de le mettre dans l'embarras.

- Ce n'est pas Taichi je le conçois mais…

- Vous disiez ? demanda Luigi en s'arrêtant devant une porte et en les regardant.

- Rien. Toujours son imagination, souligna Yamato.

Luigi entra dans une pièce décorée de jaune, d'orange et de blanc. Elle était parfaitement aux couleurs de la princesse Daisy.

- C'est ici que devez se dérouler la cérémonie du mariage.

- La princesse Daisy allait se marier ? demanda Mimi.

- Tout à fait. Nous devions célébrer la cérémonie hier.

Luigi semblait triste et affecté. Mais étrangement, Yamato sentait également du soulagement dans sa voix. Comme s'il était le fiancé en question et qu'il ne voulait pas réellement de ce mariage.

- Vous êtes le fiancé de Daisy ?

- Oui. Depuis un an maintenant.

- Mes félicitations, dit tristement Mimi en s'asseyant sur un pouf à côté de Yoshi.

- Vous avez des soupçons sur son kidnappeur ?

Luigi invita également Yamato à s'asseoir et en fit de même.

- Mon frère Mario soupçonne le Roi Bowser. Il s'en est déjà pris de nombreuses fois à la Princesse Peach qui gouverne le Royaume Champignon.

- Nous en avons entendu parlé, avoua Yamato qui faisait surtout référence aux différents jeux vidéos. Mais Daisy n'a pas autant de pouvoir que Peach. Ca paraît insensé. Peach gouverne le plus grand royaume de ce monde. Mais Daisy n'est que la princesse de ce petit royaume.

- Et qui gouverne au royaume de New York ? demanda Yoshi à l'attention de Mimi. C'est vous ?

- New York ? interrompit rapidement Luigi. Vous venez de… New York ?

Yamato était surpris par la façon avec laquelle Luigi prononçait le nom de la ville de Mimi. Comme s'il connaissait cette ville. Mimi se tourna vers Yamato, cherchant de l'aide pour savoir si elle devait confirmer ou non.

- Oui. Je vis là-bas avec mes parents.

- Dans quel quartier ? demanda Luigi précipitamment.

- L'Upper East Side… Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je viens moi-même de New York. De Brooklynn, dit-il enfin le sourire aux lèvres.

_A suivre..._


	2. De Brooklyn au Royaume des Champignons

**D'un monde à l'autre**

_Alors second chapitre d'une fic pas comme les autres ! Je sais que je dispose probablement de la seule lectrice au monde d'un tel cross-over, mais je la remercie néanmoins pour sa fidélité à mes œuvres._

_Les autres si vous passez par là, n'hésitez pas à reviewver et à donner votre avis ! Ca aide toujours à progresser et à savoir si l'on a tord ou non d'écrire._

_Aucun de ces nombreux persos ne m'appartient ^^

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 – De Brooklyn au Royaume des Champignons **

Quelques heures après leur arrivée à Sarasaland, royaume tout droit sortit du monde du jeu vidéo Super Mario, Yamato Ishida et Mimi Tachikawa se retrouvaient en compagnie de Luigi et de Yoshi dans une salle ou devait se dérouler au préalable le mariage de la princesse Daisy. Les deux Digisauveurs n'avaient pour le moment encore aucune idée sur leur présence dans ce monde, mais ils savaient désormais qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers humains à débarquer ici. Luigi, un apprenti plombier aimant le vert comme Mimi pouvait aimer le rose, venait de leur annoncer qu'il venait lui-même du monde réel. De New York.

- Vous n'êtes pas né ici alors ? constata Mimi intriguée par la révélation.

- Non. Je suis arrivé au Royaume des Champignons il y a cinq ans, avec mon frère Mario.

- Arrivé ? Mais comment ?

- J'imagine de la même façon que vous. Par les égouts… Mais je pensais le passage fermé à tout jamais après que nous ayons battu Bowser la toute première fois.

Yamato regarda son amie tout aussi étonné qu'elle.

- En réalité, nous ne sommes pas passé par des égouts. Nous étions en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo qui, croyez-le ou non, retrace vos aventures à vous et votre frère. Et…

- Nous voilà ! termina Mimi.

- Un jeu vidéo ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?

Yamato pouvait concevoir que la chose était difficile à avaler pour Luigi. Il s'imaginait alors qu'un jeu vidéo mettant en scène les Digimons existent. Il aurait trouvé ça tout aussi étrange.

- Pourquoi ne jamais avoir essayé de revenir ? Pour votre famille ou vos amis ? demanda Mimi au plombier.

- Au début j'ai essayé. Mais il y avait toujours une nouvelle mission, un nouveau méchant, une princesse à tuer, un complot à déjouer, un ami à aider… Alors, je me suis fait une nouvelle vie ici. J'avais seize ans quand je suis arrivé ici. A cet âge là tout me semblait formidable.

- Si au moins nous avions nos téléphones portables sur nous, on pourrait au moins appeler l'un de nos amis, confia Mimi qui s'affala sur la table.

- Pas sûr que du raison ne passe.

- Un téléphone portable ? s'étonna Luigi.

Yamato et Mimi se regardèrent au même instant. Si Luigi était entré dans ce monde en 1998, il devait au moins avoir déjà entendu parler des téléphones portables.

- C'est quoi un téléphone portable ? demanda Yoshi soudainement intéressé.

- C'est un téléphone portatif que l'on emmène partout et qui nous permet de rester connecté avec nos amis et notre famille.

- Vous plaisantez ? demanda Luigi. Un tel appareil ne peut pas exister.

Après l'avoir dévisagé une nouvelle fois cherchant à voir s'il se moquait de lui ou non, Yamato lui posa la question cruciale.

- En quelle année croyez vous que nous sommes ?

- En 1988, pourquoi cette question ?

- Non pas ça !! cria la jeune brune totalement anxieuse.

Yamato calma tout d'abord son amie avant de chercher une solution pour expliquer la situation à Luigi. Mais Mimi fut plus rapide.

- On a remonté dans le temps ! On est revenue à l'époque des brushings et des coupes affreuses que portaient les vedettes des soap-operas !

- En quelle année vous trouvez vous ? demanda Luigi qui essayait de suivre la situation autant que possible.

- Nous venons, du moins pour nous personnellement, précisa Yamato, nous sommes en 2003.

- Vous pensez avoir remonté le temps alors ?

- J'ai une autre théorie, avoua Yamato.

- Ah oui ? demanda Mimi qui d'un coup cessa de paniquer complètement.

Yamato sortit son propre Digivice et commença son explication.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes confronté à ce genre de situations. Il ya quatre ans, pour la première fois nous sommes tombés dans un monde virtuel, similaire à celui-ci. Seulement, le temps qui s'écoulait là-bas n'était pas le même que celui de notre monde en raison d'un dérèglement causé par un des… monstres si l'on peut dire, qui s'y trouvait.

- Mais tout est redevenu normal après avoir vaincu Apocalypmon, pas vrai ?

- Oui, mais peut-être ce monde possède t-il son propre Apocalypmon à battre.

Yamato qui voyait la situation très clairement tenta du mieux que possible d'expliquer tout cela à son amie et à Luigi et Yoshi.

- Regarde Mimi. Notre mission dans le Digimonde était de battre nos différents ennemis jusqu'à ce que nous battions Apocalypmon et que la paix revienne dans le Digimonde.

- Pas pour longtemps, je dois te rappeler Myotismon ?

- Non mais ce que je veux dire, essaya de terminer vainement Yamato, c'est que c'est seulement après que nous sommes parvenu à revenir chez nous. Et si, ce monde n'était pas si différent, et que Luigi et Mario devaient battre un ennemi encore plus grand que le leur actuel pour pouvoir regagner leur monde ?

- C'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi à cette heure-ci.

- Et j'ai du mal à vous suivre, confia Luigi.

- Ah Koushiro qui n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! rouspéta Yamato pour lui-même.

- Mais si vingt ans se sont écoulés dans le monde réel depuis mon départ… Alors je n'ai pas vingt et un ans mais trente six ans ?

- Je vous rassure, vous êtes très bien conservé pour votre âge.

Luigi ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement gêné tandis que Yamato essayait de faire comprendre à son amie qu'il ne fallait pas l'embêter avec ce genre de choses.

- Non. Vous avez bien vingt et un an. Le temps est une chose très complexe.

- Complexe ou pas, ça ne nous dit pas comment nous allons rentrer chez nous.

- Je n'ai pas encore de réponse à cela Mimi.

- Alors vous n'êtes pas là pour sauver la Princesse Daisy ? demanda Yoshi tout tristounet.

- J'ai besoin d'une nuit de sommeil, confia Mimi. On pourrait voir cela demain ?

- Yoshi, tu veux bien conduire cette demoiselle jusqu'à l'une des chambres d'amis ? Si besoin est apporte lui à manger.

- Oh et le livreur de pizzas qui va arriver et trouver personne chez toi ! s'inquiéta Mimi. Tu penses que nos amis vont nous chercher ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça et repose toi, tenta de rassurer Yamato.

La jeune fille sourit à son ami et le remercia de sa bienveillance à son égard. Elle savait qu'elle demandait énormément d'attention de la part des autres pour calmer ses inquiétudes et son naturel. Yamato se désignait tout naturellement alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'il aurait lui aussi aimé avoir quelqu'un qui agisse pareillement avec lui. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et suivit le petit dinosaure tandis que les deux garçons restèrent ensemble.

- Ton amie est charmante, confia Luigi.

- D'une certaine façon, elle l'est… avoua Yamato. D'après le jeu vidéo, Daisy l'est tout autant.

- Daisy est une femme extraordinaire, vraiment pas comme les autres. Je crois avoir eu beaucoup de chance de la rencontrer. Elle m'a aidé à me familiariser avec ce monde.

- Je me mêle sans doute de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu veux.

- Pour être franc, je n'aime pas en parler.

- Je comprends.

Et il ne mentait pas. Malgré sa sympathie envers Luigi, il comprenait tout à fait qu'il ne désire pas s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Lui-même aurait refusé de s'étendre sur ses relations amoureuses. D'autant plus aujourd'hui alors qu'il sentait sa relation avec Sora battre de l'aile et ses désirs enfouis depuis des années remonter à la surface.

- Tu peux me parler de notre monde. En vingt ans… Un tas de choses à du changer !

C'est ainsi que Yamato passa une grande partie de la nuit dans une discussion passionnée avec Luigi pour lui expliquer les différents changements dans le monde. Des sorties cinémas à la culture musicale, en passant par la politique, les catastrophes ou les grandes joies. Il prit également un moment pour expliquer sa grande aventure, celle du Digimonde et comment une poignée d'enfants à sauver les deux mondes.

Luigi l'écouta. Yamato se surprenait lui-même. Lui qui n'était absolument pas bavard se retrouvait à parler durant des heures sans que la personne face à lui n'intervienne réellement dans la conversation. Il n'avait jamais était comme ça. Yamato souleva également la création des jeux vidéos Super Mario l'année même ou les frères Bros ont disparus. Puis le succès planétaire que cela avait pu prendre. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que chacune des aventures sorties en jeu vidéo eut réellement lieu. Comme si, quelqu'un était au courant et se chargeait de tout transmettre dans le monde réel.

La nuit était bien avancée, Luigi proposa qu'il aille se coucher et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Mimi se leva aux aurores. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas de difficultés à dormir – un séjour dans le Digimonde aidant à dormir dans n'importe quel endroit – elle réalisa qu'elle s'était réveillée dans le monde du jeu vidéo. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être triste. Elle ne pouvait que penser au fait que Luigi était bloqué ici depuis des années. Et la pensée de ne plus revoir ni Palmon, ni ses parents, ni ses amis était insupportable.

Mais Yoshi la sortit bien vite de ses pensées se trouvant face à elle alors qu'elle quittait doucement son grand lit.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Mimi. Vous avez fait bon sommeil ? Vous désirez un petit déjeuner ?

- Volontiers, remercia le jeune fille en suivant le petit animal.

N'ayant pas eu le courage de quoi que ce soit la veille, Mimi observa plus calmement le château de la princesse. De nombreux tableaux ornaient les longs couloirs, dont certains représentant Luigi et sa bande d'amis. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas incollable sur le monde de Super Mario, elle s'imagina à deviner qui était qui sur chacun des tableaux. Elle passa également devant une énorme carte représentant l'intégralité de ce monde. Elle y apercevait tout. L'énorme Royaume Champignon et ses différentes régions – le village des Toads, le château de Bowser, le désert Sec, Sec, la colline Etoile, le Manoir Boo, la Forêt Eternelle, le Ravin Ventu, le château de Tubba Bubbla, Frissonville, la forteresse des frères Koopa, l'île Lavelave, et bien d'autres encore.

- Dis-moi Yoshi, vous disposez certainement d'un ordinateur ou d'un appareil du genre ?

- Bien sûr. Il est dans la grande bibliothèque.

- Tu pourrais m'y conduire ?

- Avec plaisir.

La jeune fille ignorait si l'idée qu'elle avait derrière la tête se réaliserait, mais elle devait essayer quoi qu'il arrive. Elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Pendant ce temps, Yamato s'était également réveillé. Contrairement à son amie qui avait pu récupérer ses vêtements à son réveil, ceux du jeune musicien avaient disparus. C'est ainsi qu'il passa dix minutes en boxer, à chercher aux quatre coins de sa chambre après ses vêtements. Puis il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Face à lui se tenait un Maskass, l'un de ces êtres timides et peureux qui cachent leur identité derrière un masque. Connaissant la réputation de ces créatures très farceuses, Yamato le soupçonna de suite.

- C'est toi qui a pris mes vêtements ?

Il entendit ensuite les pas de quelqu'un qui court non loin de là. Puis, devant la porte juste derrière le Maskass, apparut Luigi, sourire aux lèvres, tenant dans ses mains différents vêtements.

- Ah ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre, tu as bien mis les vêtements de ce jeune homme à laver rassure-moi ?

Maskass acquiesça de la tête et tourna les talons, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Ah les Maskass ! Ils adorent faire des blagues mais c'est un peuple très fidèle. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas je lui ai demandé de mettre au sale tes vêtements, en voici des propres qui viennent de ma garde robe. On doit faire pratiquement la même taille.

Yamato resta la bouche bée devant Luigi. Il n'était pas d'un naturel très pudique, mais se retrouvait en boxer, à moitié dévêtu devant lui le gênait quelque peu. Surtout que la matin apportait naturellement une gêne supplémentaire au niveau de l'entre jambe.

Le jeune musicien se mit à rougir et attrapa rapidement ses vêtements avant de foncer dans la salle de bain juxtaposée et de lâcher un très rapide merci.

Luigi resta quelques secondes à se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de gênant qui mette aussi vite le jeune homme mal à l'aise, puis décida de l'attendre en bas et qu'il s'excuserait un peu plus tard.

De son côté, la jeune new-yorkaise était en compagnie de Yoshi dans la bibliothèque. Le jeune dinosaure vert l'avait conduite devant l'ordinateur.

- Vous pensez que vous parviendrez à communiquer avec votre monde ?

- Peut-être. Ou commander une pizza, qui sait !

Elle sortit de l'une de ses poches un petit appareil électronique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ceci est un Digivice. C'est très pratique. Grâce à ça Palmon peut devenir Togemon, Koushiro peut voir tous les Digimons que j'ai rencontré sur son ordinateur, et il devient vert quand j'utilise mon symbole de la sincérité. Et il sert accessoirement de G.P.S. pour retrouver les autres Digisauveurs.

Yoshi n'avait absolument rien compris de ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire, mais il resta à regarder ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

La jeune fille se pencha près de la tour de l'ordinateur pour y connecter son digivice. Heureusement, elle trouva la fente adéquate et elle put le brancher sans difficulté. Et comme elle s'y attendait, un nouveau programme se lança sur l'ordinateur. Elle le mit en route et patienta quelques secondes.

- Ca y est ! Il lance une communication !

- Vous allez commander une pizza ?

Mimi, bien trop anxieuse à l'idée que cela rate, ne répondit pas. Puis soudain, elle vit apparaître le visage de Koushiro sur l'écran.

- Mimi ? C'est bien toi ? Ou es tu ? Yamato est avec toi ?

- AH qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir ! Je suis dans le château de la princesse Daisy avec Yoshi ! Yamato n'est pas loin… Est-ce que tu peux venir nous chercher ?

- Un château ? demanda le jeune informaticien.

La communication était très difficile et elle risquait de couper à tout instant.

- C'est très difficile à expliquer ! Yoshi, tu pourrais allez chercher mon ami il sera mieux lui expliquer que moi !

- J'y vais tout de suite, se précipita le petit dinosaure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un Digimon ? Tu es au château des Gekomons ?

- Non ! Nous sommes dans celui de Daisy, bien qu'elle est disparue et qu'un fantôme dirige le royaume en attendant. Nous allons devoir aider Luigi je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Est-ce qu'on a remonté le temps ? En quelle année tu es ?

- En 2003. Mimi je ne comprends pas très bien tout ce que tu me dis. Ne débranche rien, je vais tenter de localiser la communication.

L'image de Koushiro disparut un instant et Mimi patienta anxieuse, esperant réellement qu'il parvienne à la sortir de là. Mais alors qu'elle entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir, elle vit quelque chose approcher juste à ses côtés. Une petite boule noire avec une clé au dos marchant comme un jouet. Elle reconnut de suite ce que c'était : une Bob-ombs…


End file.
